


breakfast at epiphany's

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel Is So Done, Dean Hates Witches, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Familiars, Impatient Dean, Jealous Dean, Kissing, M/M, Miracles, Sam Ships It, Teasing, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: While waiting for their breakfast at packed diner, Dean entertains himself by tapping his ring against his glass. Cas isn't amused and he's running out of patience. He's not a saint, after all, he's an angel.





	breakfast at epiphany's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelWithHeartofGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/gifts).



> For the prompt: 1. "That's starting to get annoying." From [this](https://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/post/164291847854/drabble-challenge) prompt list.

"That's starting to get annoying."

Dean only bothered to answer Cas' statement by tapping the silver ring on his finger against his empty glass harder. The sharp clinking sound rang out over and over and over again in a monotonous, mind numbing rhythm.

Cas had a feeling it was designed to make him lose his temper, that it sought to shatter his carefully maintained composure. And for the past ten minutes, it had been working.

They had just finished a case in Black Wolf, Wisconsin involving a witch who had sold her soul in exchange for her powers. With her newfound abilities, she was wreaking havoc on people she felt had wronged her in some way, from her ex-boyfriend who had cheated on her to an old boss.

Much to their chagrin, they'd had to align themselves with another witch in town to stop the mayhem. Maya Red Cloud was a local Native American woman who assured them that she only practiced healing magic, the first true white witch any of them had ever met.

She had been extremely helpful, kindly inviting them into her home while they came up with a plan to get rid of the other witch. Dean had grumbled and complained the whole time about the fact that they were working with a witch until Sam smacked him upside the head for being rude.

Maya's familiar had wandered in shortly after they had started their discussion, a Ragdoll cat who went by Dinah Cheshire in her human form. She'd had no concept of personal space, practically draping herself over Castiel's lap as she ran her long, manicured fingernails over his chest.

That had given Dean something else to complain about. He had spent the rest of the meeting glaring daggers at Dinah and angrily munching on the cheese and crackers Maya had thoughtfully provided them with.

After executing an intricate trap for the other witch, Castiel making sure she was dead by smiting her, they had opted to stay in town for the night and leave bright and early in the morning.

As they had sped down the road, completely disregarding speed limits, Dean had loudly complained about how much he hated witches. It had gotten to the point that Sam had reached over and turned up the volume of the radio until the strumming of a guitar drowned out Dean's complaints.

About three hours into their drive back to Kansas, shortly after entering Iowa, Dean announced that they were stopping for breakfast. Despite the packed parking lot, he had pulled up to a small diner with chrome accents that reminded Cas of the movies Dean had shown him, the ones full of cars with fins and drive in theaters.

They had been greeted and seated within seconds of entering, then brought their drinks only a minute or so later. Their breakfast seemed to be taking an eternity, something Cas was sure was a consequence of the amount of people stuffed into the diner.

Dean had started his incessant tapping ten minutes into their twenty minute wait. Cas' nerves had started to fray immediately afterward.

Sam must have been just as annoyed, judging by the expression on his face as he glowered at his older brother. They had silently suffered through Dean drumming his fingers on the table and sighing every few minutes but the tapping of his ring on the glass was unbearable.

"Tough shit," Dean answered properly after another minute of steady tapping, clearly unrepentant. Not that Cas really expected him to be, he knew Dean too well for that.

Dean looked over at the kitchen window, as though he would be able to peer into the kitchen itself and see his long awaited stack of pancakes. It was a fruitless endeavor, evident by his disappointed pout and the way he slumped shoulders, but it was a thoroughly human gesture.

The tapping continued as Dean turned back to Cas, still frowning in frustration. It grated on Cas' nerves, a small annoyance that blossomed into an insufferable irritation.

With speed far beyond that of a human, Cas' hand darted forward to wrap around Dean's right wrist. He gently squeezed Dean's wrist for emphasis as he growled,  _ "Dean." _

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically with a put-upon sigh. Meeting Cas' eyes again, he arched a brow and rumbled, "Chill, dude. I'm just bored 'cause they're taking so freakin' long."

"The only one you have to blame is yourself," Cas observed, narrowing his eyes the slightest degree. At Dean's affronted expression, his eyebrows climbing so high on his forehead that they nearly disappeared in his hairline, Cas elaborated, "You were the one who insisted we dine at this restaurant rather than another less crowded one."

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you see the sign? 'Best pie in Iowa'," Dean said simply as though settled everything, pointing at the window where the sign was posted. Cas had in fact seen the sign when they had pulled into the parking lot, noting that it did indeed boast that Grace's Diner had the best pie in the state, specifically the best blueberry pie.

"It's an unconfirmable claim, Dean," Cas informed him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the side of Dean's wrist. He could feel Dean's pulse against his palm, the beat of his heart quicker than usual. "Simply because of the subjectivity of human taste buds."

"Whatever, man," Dean snorted. He tapped his ring against his glass again, the sound ringing out like a gunshot.

Cas squeezed his wrist again. "Dean, please."

"C'mon, man," Dean complained, stealing a glance at Cas' hand around his wrist before meeting the angel's eyes again. Cas didn't release his wrist until Dean let go of his glass and held up his palms in surrender, conceding, "Alright, alright. Geez, shouldn't you have the patience of a saint or something?"

"Of course not," Cas scoffed before taking a sip of his slightly burnt coffee. Setting his mug down, he continued, "I'm an angel, not a saint."

Sam nodded thoughtfully at that while Dean's brows furrowed. Fidgeting with his ring, thankfully making no noise when he did, Dean dismissed, "What's the difference?"

Cas narrowed his eyes, watching as Dean immediately realized his mistake in asking such a question. Deciding to humor Dean, Cas ran the pad of his index finger around the rim of his mug and pointed out, "Apart from the obvious fact that they are two completely different species?"

An array of emotions crossed Dean's face, one right after the other. Surprise, smugness, wariness, and finally acquiescence. Pressing his lips together, he motioned for Cas to go on, nodding.

"Saints must perform three miracles to be canonized," Cas explained, his gaze flicking between Sam and Dean. As he raised his coffee mug to his lips, he added, "Angels can perform an infinite amount of miracles at any time."

"Makes sense," Sam commented at the same time as Dean challenged, "Prove it."

Cas slowly raised a brow, blinking a few times as he replayed Dean's words in his head to make sure he had not misheard. Sure that he hadn't, Cas straightened up, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"May I borrow your water, Sam?" Cas asked, keeping his eyes on Dean who frowned in blatant confusion.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Cas," Sam replied, sounding just as confused as Dean looked, handing Cas his half empty glass of water. The ice cubes clunked dully against the side of the glass as the water sloshed around a bit.

Without bothering to ask, Cas grabbed Dean's empty glass, earning him an offended look from the older Winchester. Holding Dean's gaze, he lifted Sam's glass and poured it into Dean's.

Midway between Sam's glass and Dean's, the water transformed. What was once clear darkened to a deep red, almost purple, as it filled Dean's glass, ice cubes vanishing.

"Really? Water into wine?" Dean whistled, shaking his head as he pursed his lips. Cas tilted his head to the side.

It had certainly impressed the masses when Jesus had done it. So why Dean was so lukewarm was a mystery. A moment later, Dean shed a proverbial light on his reaction, tsk-ing, "C'mon, man. Ya gotta be more original than that."

With a huff, Cas poured the wine into Sam's glass. This time, the deep red lightened to a radiant amber hue, ice cubes reappearing.

Dean snatched the glass of alcohol out of Cas' hand, lifting it up to better examine the liquid. Right before he lifted the glass to his mouth, he mumbled, "Jack Daniel's. Now that's what I'm talking about."

Cas waved his hand. Before the whiskey could even touch Dean's lips it was replaced with water. Dean noticed immediately after he took his first sip, slamming the glass down as he muttered under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like  _ asshole. _

Sam snickered, earning him a rough pinch between his ribs courtesy of his brother. Turning back to Cas, Dean held up his index finger, announcing, "That's one."

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially not one so boldly given, Cas reached over to the condiment caddy. He plucked up the salt shaker, brandishing it with a theatrical shake.

He sprinkled some salt on the table, the white granules standing out against the dark backdrop of the table's wood finish. Briefly lifting his eyes to make sure Sam and Dean were watching, he waved his hand over the grains of salt.

He watched the brothers' expressions of pure shock and unadulterated awe as they gaped down at what had once been salt. But after the flourish of Cas' hand, clear gemstones laid on the table top, diamonds of the highest quality glinting under the neon sign in the window.

"Are those really...?" Sam trailed off, his eyes snapping up to Cas' before he gawked at the shining jewels again. Cas murmured confirmation, hiding a smile in his cup of coffee.

"Gotta remember that little trick next time we're running low on cash," Dean remarked, letting out a low whistle as he ran his eyes over the diamonds. Tearing his gaze away, he met Cas' eyes with a cocky grin, holding up his index and middle fingers. "That's two."

Another wave of Cas' hand had the diamonds disappearing, reverting back into grains of salt that Cas brushed away. He took a moment to think about his next feat, immediately settling on a plan when he caught a glimpse of the man sitting in a booth across the aisle.

He was an elderly man, in his mid-sixties with a white comb over and thick glasses. There was a cane resting against the edge of his table.

Cas scooted over on the vinyl of his seat. Leaning over across the aisle, he laid a gentle hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention. Once he had it, he made sure to look sufficiently abashed as he asked, "I hate to bother you, but would you happen to have the time?"

It only took a tiny tendril of his grace to accomplish the miracle but it was more than enough. He straightened up when the man checked his watch and relayed the time with a friendly smile, removing his hand and turning back to Sam and Dean.

Both of them were looking at him with confusion written plainly across their faces. Dean was the first one to speak up, wondering aloud, "The hell was that about?"

"A third miracle," Cas explained with a smile that ended up being rather smug. "I cured that man's leg injury, cataracts, and the cancer that was metastasizing in his lungs."

"Congrats," Dean quipped, raising his ring finger. Leaning forward, he posed an important question, "But what's your fourth miracle of the day? The one that'll set you apart from a saint?"

Cas' smirk burgeoned into something sweeter and more genuine as he too leaned in closer. Blinking innocently, he admitted, "I was hoping my fourth miracle would involve getting a kiss from you even though you're tired and hungry."

Dean was more than happy to oblige, dipping his chin to close the gap between them and press their lips together. It was a much better way to keep himself entertained while waiting for breakfast than his bored tapping.

And the fake gagging sounds Sam made? Just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I realized that it could be construed that the ring Dean's wearing is a wedding band and while that wasn't my intention you can make your own conclusions.
> 
> And in the show they never say if familiars are humans who take animal forms or vice versa, but since Phillipe LeChat was named LeChat I headcanon that familiars are animals who take human form and pick their own names. So, the cat familiar in this is named after two famous cats, both of whom are from Alice in Wonderland.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here,](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) maybe send me a prompt or two!


End file.
